


Natural Instinct

by Boldly_Gone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock explore a dark cave. Chaos ensures in the form of a tentacle monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> a friend from tumblr said there wasn't enough Kirk/Tentacle fanfiction for her to read so I wrote this ^^

The cave was damp and unsettling. Dusk had already began to take away most of the natural light coming from the planet's orange Sun, but Spock had been insistent that they explore the cave before they leave orbit. Jim had reluctantly agreed and now here they were, trudging down the long and dark tunnel, side-by-side. Jim hands clenched involuntarily at his sides. The smell was getting worse.

 

“I see no life forms, Mister Spock,” Kirk commented, giving his First Officer a sharp glare.

 

Spock tapped at his tricorder. “I assure you, Captain, there are living organisms inside this cave that do not match those on our records.”

 

Kirk shrugged. “An anomaly, maybe?”

 

“Unlikely, sir.”

 

The pair carried on walking, over rocks and around bodies of glowing liquid that helpfully lit their path. Sharp rocks jagged out from the walls, keeping them alert. From what Kirk could tell, the cave was seemingly inhospitable to any creature, regardless of intelligence. The small tunnel came to a sudden end as the cave opened up to reveal a large lake of dark water. Cracks in the cave ceiling revealed what little sunlight there was left of the day outside.

 

“This was _pointless_ , Spock,” Kirk whined, coming to a halt at the edge of the lake, turning his back on it to face his confused First Officer. Kirk gestured extravagantly with his arms. “ _No_ lifeforms _._ See?”

 

“I do not understand,” Spock said as he began to make his way back towards the tunnel. “The readings became stronger as we approached the lake but the stillness of the water suggests otherwise.” He tapped at his tricorder, trying to grasp some logic from the situation.

 

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling sound coming from the lake as the small waves rippled through the water and lapped upon Jim's boots as he stood at its edge. The Captain turned at the sound, his gaze darting across the waters surface, looking for signs of life. His hand subconsciously grasped at the phaser on his belt, his brain debating whether he'd need stun or kill.

 

In one swift movement, a long, pink tentacle erupted from the depths of the lake, wrapping itself around on of Jim's legs and dragging him towards the water. He twisted and grunted as the length wrapped tighter and pulled harder on his leg.

 

“ _Spock!”_

 

“Jim!” The Vulcan dropped his tricorder to the ground, leapt forward with great agility and reached for his Captain, managing to grab his hands before Jim disappeared beneath the water's icy surface. The Vulcan pulled with all his might until the tentacle let go of Kirk's leg, sending the pair tumbling backwards. Spock immediately sat up and inspected his Captain, noticing the torn fabric of his trousers.

 

“Are you hurt, Captain?”

 

Jim was shivering. “I-I think my legs just bruised. Just...what the hell was that!?”

 

“The lifeform we were looking for, apparently.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

Spock wrapped his arm around Jim, aiding him to stand. “We must return to the ship, quickly. Where is your communicator?”

 

“Shit,” Jim replied, looking around for his communicator. “It must've slipped in the water when that _thing_ grabbed me.”

 

The low rumbling sound hit their eardrums again, and Spock tried his best to support his injured Captain away from the lake before the creature showed itself again. Splashes were heard from behind them as Spock felt Jim slip from his grip. The Vulcan turned to see a dozen tentacles erupt from the lake, grabbing Kirk's limbs and restraining him.

 

“ _Captain!”_ Spock sprinted to the waters edge, ready to fire his phaser at the beast holding his Captain but more tentacles sprang from the depths and knocked him back off his feet, winding him slightly. He could hear Jim calling his name and straining for his captive to release him. As Spock got back to his feet, the sticky lengths wrapped themselves around his wrists and hips.

 

Jim was suspended in the air above the lake, tentacles snaked around his limbs, holding his wrists together above his head and his legs spread apart.

 

Spock shuddered as a thin tentacle approached him slowly, entwining itself around his head as he struggled to move. He involuntarily gasped as the suction-cups wavered past the curves of his ears as it wrapped itself around his head, eventually stopping as it coiled around his neck, allowing him to still breathe but enough for him to compromise with the beast. The ropes around his hips pulled him down to his knees.

 

“ _Spock!”_ Jim struggled against his restraints, but this only seemed to spur the creature on. He felt a tentacle crawl up the front of his shirt, as another tore his trousers away. His cries for Spock were ceased as his mouth was suddenly invaded; a thick tentacle pulsed a sweet-tasting liquid onto his tongue. He gagged, unwilling to swallow whatever this beast was trying to give him, but another tentacle began massaging his throat, forcing him to gulp down the liquid. Jim felt his body calm and relax as tentacles ripped away his boxers, looping themselves over his dick and caressing his balls. His eyes fluttered closed as the liquid drugged his senses. They began jerking his dick off with furious speed and Jim came faster than he ever had before. Spock growled possessively as he watched his Captain succumb to the beast, moaning with every movement.

 

Tentacles hooked themselves around Jim's knees, hoisting his legs upwards and keeping his knees bent, whilst the thinnest appendage removed itself from his mouth. Jim coughed, but his eyes stayed shut. A thick tentacle poked at his entrance, caressing the muscle in swift strokes and causing Jim to moan.

 

Anticipating the beast's next move, Spock struggled against his restraints.

 

“ ** _JIM_**! You have to wake up! Fight it!”

 

But it was to no avail. Spock suddenly attempted to stand; to free himself of the binds and get Jim down before any damage was done but more tentacles held him down and the limb around his neck tightened, cutting off more of his air supply. He coughed, clenching his fists and attempted to pull away. The beast was stronger.

 

The beast turned its attention back to its other captive, the one still suspended in the air above the lake, ass on show.  The thick tentacle forced itself into Jim, causing him to gasp and grunt, even in his seemingly catatonic state. The appendage thrust rhythmically in and out of his ass as the Captain's head lolled back, shivering in its grasp. His chest heaved as he gasped and  his body began to squirm as his orgasm drew nearer, his moans becoming louder...loud enough for Spock to hear. The noises of pleasure coming from his Captain went straight to Spock's dick, which was growing increasingly harder in his trousers. His breathing became quicker, something which the beast must've somehow picked up on. A sly tentacle snaked down the front of his pants, wrapping itself around his erection. Spock's mouth fell agape as the tentacle began to jerk him off slowly, flicking itself across the head of his dick.

 

The beast had moved Jim into a reclined position, with his wrists now behind his back and his legs still spread and bent at the knee. Two tentacles had stretched him open and thrust hard into his ass, while another vibrated against his dick. Jim moaned long and hard as his prostate was hit over and over again, the walls of his ass being sucked at by the creature's suction-cups.  Jim's moaning became uncontrollable as his orgasm took over, his legs shaking, begging for the tentacle wrapped around his dick to jerk harder and faster. Spock now had the perfect view of the tentacle fucking his Captain. He was able to see the effect of each thrust; the way Jim's mouth formed that perfect 'O' shape and the way his ass rippled as the tentacle hit it. Jim suddenly gasped and arched his back, spilling his load all over his stomach. The sight of his Captain cumming caused Spock to do the same, bucking his hips forward as the tentacle caressed his dick.

 

The tentacles restraining Spock began to loosen themselves, letting him fall spinelessly to the ground as he was still in the midst of his orgasm. He looked up at his Captain, who was still shivering in the creature's grasp, and noticed that the tentacles were removing themselves from his ass with a wet _pop s_ ound.  The water rippled violently as the creature made its way towards the shore, never revealing more of itself than its many appendages. Spock stood up, unsure of what the beast was going to do. The tentacles holding Jim began to loosen as he was lowered gently into Spock's arms. One of them, however, latched itself onto Spock's temple.

 

A cold presence suddenly made itself known inside his mind. ' _He is sleeping,'_ the voice echoed, _'do not fret. We only wished to please. You would have prevented us from pleasing him.'_

 

Spock said nothing as he watched the remaining tentacles retreat back into the water and he was left standing at the edge of the lake, his half-naked, sleeping Captain in his arms. He quickly inspected Jim's body, seeing that only little bruising had been left behind. He was, however, covered in various sticky liquids. Spock thought it best to clean his Captain first.

 

After all, no one was going to believe them anyway.


End file.
